


Hamish Watson Holmes

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's son :)     sorry i'm not good at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hamish! Dinner's ready!" Hamish Watson-Holmes packed his books away and ran down the stairs. The 8 year old settled beside Sherlock as John put some pasta on his plate. "New case?" Hamish asked, glancing over his fathers notes. Sherlock grunted in reply. "Hamish have you done your homework?" John asked. "Yes Dad." He replied. Suddenly, Sherlock whipped round to face Hamish. "Show me." He said. John frowned. "Show you what?" He said, looking at the both of them. Hamish glared at his father. "No." He retorted. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and lifted up Hamish's dark fringe to reveal a deep purple bruise. "What happened?" Sherlock asked, with a softer tone. Hamish sniffed. "F-fell over." He mumbled, staring at the floor. Sherlock took his son's chin and lifted it up gently. "You can tell me." He said quietly. Hamish began to cry. "B-boys at school. They said they would hurt me if I told you." He sobbed, leaning into Sherlock. "Oh Hamish." John said, leaning forward to rub his son's shoulder. "We won't let them hurt you. Okay?". Hamish nodded and went back to his food. "We have to do something about this." John whispered. "I know." Sherlock replied, looking extremely angry. "And I think I know exactly what."

 

_Sorry its short guys! But I will update ASAP =^.^=_


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa you really don't have to do this" Hamish said quietly as Sherlock marched him to the office. "Hamish, you want these boys to leave you alone, yes?" Sherlock replied, stopping so he could talk to his son. Hamish nodded. "Then yes, I do have to do this" Hamish said nothing.  
When the reached the office, Sherlock walked straight past the receptionist and into a small room where Hamish's head-teacher sat. "Excuse me sir, you can't just barge in here!" She snapped. Sherlock ignored her and took the seat in front of her desk. Hamish rolled his eyes and shot an apologetic look at his teacher before standing next to Sherlock. The teacher sighed. "What can I help you with." She asked, looking quite annoyed. "Show her Hamish." Sherlock said, turning to his son. Hamish sighed and pulled up his fringe revealing the dark purple bruise. The teacher put her hand to her mouth. "What happened?" She asked, becoming concerned. When Hamish said nothing, Sherlock spoke for him. "He is being bullied. Is it not your duty to ensure that this doesn't happen?" He snapped. "Well yes," The woman opposite him said quickly. "But we can't monitor the childrens every move. We have to allow them-" Sherlock stopped her. "You allowing them some privicy has caused my son to be injured! I want this dealt with!" Hamish stepped forward. "Papa please. Calm down." He said quietly. Sherlock turned round to see that he had tears in his eyes. Sherlock stopped shouting and pulled his son into a hug. "Please. He's my son, I don't want him getting hurt" He said. The woman nodded. "Hamish, could you tell me who is doing this to you?" She asked kindly. "A-alex and his gang." He mumbled. "Last name?" Sherlock asked. "Moran-Moriarty." Sherlock flew out of his seat. "I'll kill him!" He shouted, pacing the office and shaking in rage. "Sir please sit down!" Hamish's teacher was becoming quite distressed. "You have no idea what Jim Moriarty has done to me and my family." Sherlock seethed. Hamish shrunk down into Sherlock's chair, tears running down his face. "Sir, look at your son. Can't you see that this is distressing enough for him?" The teacher said. Sherock stopped pacing and looked down at Hamish. "I just don't want him to harm our family ever again," He mumbled. The teacher nodded. "Yes I understand. But this would be a whole lot easier on your son if you calmed down and just talked this through." Sherlock nodded and stopped shouting. "Now," The teacher said. "I can make an appointment for you and your wife to speak to Mr Moran and Mr Moriarty on wednesday?" Hamish chuckled at the thought of John in a wedding dress. "Husband." Sherlock corrected her, smiling slightly at his giggling son. "Oh I am so sorry!" She said quickly. "No no its fine." Sherlock said, smiling at her. "And wednesday is fine"


End file.
